Edward Risingsun
Edward Risingsun is an antagonist of High School DxD. He is a Nephalem, a half Angel and half Devil, and is known as the Lost Hermit. He is a teacher at Kuoh Academy. His peerage consists of various individuals that share his believes. Appearance Edward has the appearance of a man in his early 30's with shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a vertical scar above his left eye and various tattoos covering his right arm that extend from his for arm to his shoulder. It is later revealed that he has a total of twelve wings, six Angel wings and six Devil wings, symbolizing both his angel and demon bloodline. Personality Edward is a laid back individual that prefers to be left alone and likes to keep away from the problems of the world. However, he is willing to help one side on a whim. After meeting Issei and Rias, he began to show more interest in there activities, even letting both Issei come visit him once in a while. After being informed of Cleria Belial death, he felt great sadness despite not knowing who she was to him. History As a child he visited Cleria Belial at her residence, during that time she would often sneak food to him. Edward was found wondering Tokyo, Japan in 1804. Where he was taken to a monastery by the locals after discovering he had lost his memory a few days prior. After a few years in the monastery a The Head Monk suggested for him to leave in a Spiritual Quest to find his true self. Some time in his past he faught agains Daniel Blackmoon, a Nephalem that has been consumed with hatered towards mankind. Plot Edward was introduced during a battle with a Stray-Devil that ran into the abandoned building he was living at. He meets Issei, Rias, Kiba, and Akeno only to informing them that he wants them out of his property. The fallowing night, he was approached by Micheal, to inform him that an old enemy of his has appeared. He is later in the roof of a building, as a spectator of a fight between a group of Fallen Angels and Rias Gremory's peerage. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As a hybrid between an Angel and a Devil, he is considered one of the most powerful beings in the world. In fact, he was able to fight with an exhausted Sirzechs Lucifer. Immense Strength: As an Nephalem, Edward possesses strength that is equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil or that of a Super Devil. Immense Speed: He has the speed to out maneuver various fast moving individuals. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Edward is a skilled in unarmed combat, able to fight various highly skilled fighters on his own. Master Tactician: Regenerative Healing Factor: Edward can recover from injuries that would be deemed to severe to other races or beings. It has been mentioned that his speed in which he recovers increases as he gets older. Immence Light Based Weapons: Do to being part Angel, Edward is able to form multiple weapons from light with ease. Flight: Edward can fly using his wings. Equipment Matching Regalia: Edward's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Matching Regalia holds the spirit of the Responding Dragon, Yinglong. Matching Regalia takes the form a pair of Golden Dragon wings on the users back, with various flamed feathers that has the ability to increase the wielders power to Match that of his opponent after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. :*'Matching Regalia: Scale Mail:' Matching Regalia's Balance Breaker that creates a golden dragon armor with blue jewel that covers the wielder's body and strengthens the users powers and abilities. In this Edward is able to use Match with out the 10 second limit. Laevateinn: A holy sword that has nine seals that must be unlocked be for using its full power. According to Michael, Edward can brake three of its nine seals each time he uses it. Trivia *Edward black wings look more like that of a Fallen Angel then that on a Devil. References Category:Underconstruction Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Nephalem